Happy Coincidence
by CarmenMauri
Summary: It's been eight years since he moved to the Big Apple and he can never believe he made it back. That Nationals championship his junior year had been a highlight in his life, a memory he often remembered with happiness and a twinge of regret. ONE SHOT.


**AN: **I ship Hevans. Hard. Now that it's official that Chord won't be coming back, I've written an AU future fic as therapy. I expect I'll live in the world of "fanon" a lot more now. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. I merely used Ryan Murphy's amazing characters to get me out of my writer's block. All typos, errors and overall crappiness belong to me.

* * *

><p>Sam decided to take a walk through Central Park that day. It wasn't a usual pastime of his, nor was the park anywhere near his home, but he felt an odd ache in his chest, which kept getting stronger as the day progressed. It wasn't usual for him to suffer through bouts of sadness or anxiety, but he couldn't shake the feeling.<p>

Finally, unable to sit still another moment, he got up and left the comfort of his apartment.

It's been eight years since he moved to the Big Apple and he can never believe he made it back. That Nationals championship his junior year had been a highlight in his life, a memory he often remembered with happiness and a twinge of regret.

There were so many things he left unsaid, so many things he could have done, so many ties he should have never cut.

He stops to tie his shoe and, as usual, remembers his old glee club teacher, Mr. Schue. He'd been the one to teach him how to knot the laces. He finds it funny that someone he knows as 'Mr. Schue' taught him to tie his shoes. Smiling a bit at that thought, he startles when hears a familiar voice - a voice that still haunts his dreams to this day - singing. He turns and is surprised to see Kurt Hummel sitting on a bench next to Rachel Berry, quite obviously performing a duet together.

Rachel's the first one who notices him actually, and she misses her cue.

"Rachel? Earth to Rachel?" Kurt says, snapping his fingers to gain her attention.

Instead of answering, she grabs his face, turning him towards the person she's looking at. When Kurt and Sam's eyes meet, Sam can't help it and he bursts out laughing.

"My God, I never thought I'd see you guys again!"

"S-Sam?"

He walks over to the bench and stands in front of them, blushing profusely. Rachel immediately stands up to wrap her arms around him in a hug, but all Kurt can do is sit there, his mouth gaping at Sam in what can only be described as complete shock.

"It's so great to see you!" She exclaims. "Isn't it, Kurt?"

"Oh, uh. Yeah." Kurt shakes his head, attempting to clear his head and quickly looks down, intimidated by the intensity in Sam's stare. "So, what exactly are you doing in New York?" He says in what he _hopes_prays_wishes_ is a conversational tone.

"I live here, actually," he says, jamming his hands in his jeans pockets. "Yeah, I got a scholarship to go to NYU after I graduated from high school. Having dyslexia, there are a lot of scholarships available, so... I lucked out. Recently graduated with my masters in English Lit and now work at a small publishing house that publishes graphic novels. It's good." He nods, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Rachel sits back down and pats the spot next to her. Sam quickly glances at Kurt who motions with his hands for him to join them. He smiles in thanks at the two friends and obliges. It's been _years _since he last saw either of them and it's only dawning on him now how surreal the whole thing is.

"You mean you worked hard and got what you deserved," Rachel says with a smile. "I'm so happy to hear that, Sam."

"So... uh, what about you two," he asks motioning to his two old friends. His eyes meet Kurt's again and he can't look away. He clears his throat and smiles.

Kurt's momentarily dazed by the smile, having forgotten how pretty and warm and kind Sam's eyes are. He presses his lips together and gives Sam a tight smile before answering.

"Well, I'm just visiting Rachel and Finn..."

"What? You never moved to New York?" Sam interrupts.

"I-I did, but only for college. I was in Chicago with Blaine up until six months ago now, I _think_." Kurt says looking at Rachel for confirmation and she quickly nods, agreeing with the time he's said. Kurt clears his throat. "We broke up, actually."

"Sorry," Sam says and he really does mean it. He knew how much Blaine meant to Kurt. Could see it in his eyes. "Breakups are hard."

Kurt was fixed by another one of Sam's intense gazes and noticeably blushed. What was wrong with him?

"What about you, anyone special?" Rachel asked, breaking the tension. She could feel it radiating off both Sam and Kurt's bodies and quietly mused at the happy coincidence. She remembers a time when everyone - namely her - was convinced that there was something going on between the two. She idly wondered if her suspicions were, in fact, founded. She is, after all, the beloved only child of two gay men.

"Uh, no," Sam laughs, his discomfort noticeable by the way he tensed his shoulders. "Actually, I came out. A few years ago."

"Oh." Was Rachel's intelligent reply. "You know, I thought for a while there in high school that you might be bisexual." Feeling Kurt tense beside her, Rachel quickly amends. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I really haven't learned tact!" She buries her head in her hands and manages to shoot both Sam and Kurt an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

Surprisingly, Sam laughs. "Nah, don't worry. I kinda had my own suspicions then," he says, staring right at Kurt.

"What Rachel meant is congratulations, Sam," Kurt says with smile. "It's better you came out and didn't get stuck in the closet, living an unfulfilled life back in Lima," Kurt says with a small shudder.

"Oh, you mean David Karofsky?" Rachel guesses.

"The very same."

"Yeah, that dude's never coming out," Sam offers. "Even I could see it then."

Kurt can't help but laugh at the expression on Sam's face; it's a mix of bemusement and assuredness that makes the now 26-year-old look so much like the 16-year-old he once knew. The 16-year-old he used to dream would be his duet partner.

"You knew Karofsky was gay?"

"Well, sorta. I mean, there were times he'd check me out... times he seemed uninterested in Santana. I'm pretty, but I ain't dumb."

"Or humble," Kurt added with a smirk.

Rachel, wanting to give the two men some privacy, quickly looked at her watch.

"Shoot! Will you... well, I really should get home. I have an audition later tonight and I promised Finn we would have a late lunch together. Kurt, no. Don't get up. Stay, catch up with Sam. You have the extra key. Sam, it was great seeing you again. Hopefully you'll give Kurt your number, so you can catch up with Finn. I know he'd just love to see you again! Imagine, living in the same city for _years_ and not once did we bump into each other until now! It's... well, it's pretty lucky, actually. Well, bye!"

Before either boy could get a word in edgewise, she was gone.

"Well, that was..."

"Awkward. And, before you ask, no, she hasn't changed that much since high school. Granted, her flair for dramatics have somewhat died down, but underneath it all, she's still the same old kind-hearted, _crazy_, compassionate and _wildly_ talented girl we all know."

Sam smiled in response. It was totally obvious how much Kurt loved Rachel (his words showing just how strong that love was) and he couldn't help but think back to how kind he'd acted towards him when Sam literally had no one else to turn to.

"You haven't changed much, either."

"Yes, I have," Kurt protested.

"Nuh-uh. You're still... I dunno, expressive, y'know?"

"Expressive?"

"You say what you say with conviction and this... _confidence_... I dunno how you do it. But I'm glad you haven't changed."

"I have so changed. _And_ I can prove it."

"Oh, yeah," Sam said with a laugh. "How?"

Kurt turned around and lifted his shirt, revealing a stretch of skin on his back, and pointed to an intricate design on his left hip.

"I have ink," Kurt said, his voice a bit hesitant, the words sounding odd coming from his mouth.

Sam let out the breath he'd been holding and felt his cheeks redden.

"It says 'To thine own self be true'. I kinda needed a reminder..." Kurt explained.

Out of reflex, Sam's fingers traced the tattoo, making Kurt shiver.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"No. That's okay, Sam," Kurt said, turning around to look at the man next to him. "It's just... I really can't believe you're here."

Sam smiled, knowing exactly what Kurt meant.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN<strong>**: Thanks again for reading! And you have time, please leave me a review!


End file.
